The present invention relates to a wireless telephone apparatus for realizing wireless communication.
Recently, the wireless telephone apparatus comes to send and receive various data, in addition to talking.
A conventional wireless telephone apparatus is explained below while referring to the drawing. FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing a constitution necessary for talking and communicating data in a conventional wireless telephone apparatus. In FIG. 1, reference numeral 2 of the wireless telephone apparatus 1 is an antenna, 3 is a wireless unit, 14 is a control unit, 5 is a display unit, 6 is an input operation unit, 7 is an external data input/output unit, and 8 is a data transmitter/receiver.
In thus constituted conventional wireless telephone apparatus, the operation is described below.
When the wireless telephone apparatus 1 is set in call enable state by outgoing operation and character information for sending a remote telephone apparatus is entered from the input operation unit 6 in order to send character information to the remote telephone apparatus, a transmission processor 14b of the control unit 14 displays the entered character information in the display unit 5, and the transmission processor 14b of the control unit 14 converts the entered character information into wireless signals by controlling the wireless means 3a of the wireless unit 3, and transmits to the remote telephone apparatus through the antenna 2. Or, when the wireless telephone apparatus 1 is set in call enable state by incoming, and character information is received from a remote telephone apparatus, a reception processor 14a of the control unit 14 controls the wireless means 3a and received sound waveform analyzing means 3b of the wireless means 3, converts the received wireless signals into sound waves, analyzes the signal of the character information contained in the sound waves, and displays the character information in the display unit 5. Moreover, by the data transmitter/receiver 8 having data communication means 8a, when the wireless telephone apparatus 1 is set in data communication enable state, and digital data is sent from the external data input/output unit 7, the transmission processor 14b of the control unit 14 converts into wireless signals through the wireless means 3a of the wireless unit 3, and transmits. When the wireless signals received through the antenna 2 are converted into digital data through the wireless means 3a of the wireless unit 3, the reception processor 14a of the control unit 14 sends the digital data from the external data input/output unit 7 to the data transmitter/receiver 8.
In this conventional wireless telephone apparatus, however, when sending or receiving data information in the call enable state, either transmission or reception only can be done, and an ordinary telephone apparatus incapable of sending and receiving data in two directions in call enable state may be provided with a chat function or the like so as to communication in two ways through a server or the like of a certain provider in the midst of communication, but it requires a contract with the service provider, and the charge aside from the call charge is claimed. As a matter of course, such communication is not possible unless the remote station is also contracting with the same chat provider. In the case of the chat, still more, the user must first call the chat provider to connect with the server for the chat service, and then call the remote station, and the remote state must do the same.
Generally, a merit of wireless telephone apparatus is to use easily when the user is away from home, and the service is expanding owing to this merit, and it is very troublesome to do such procedure while moving or away from home to make two-way communications, and it is not practicable.
In the light of the above problems of the prior art, it is an object of the invention to present a wireless telephone apparatus a realizing two-way communications between one wireless telephone apparatus and other telephone apparatus easily and without requiring complicated function such as the aforesaid chat, in which two-way control is possible by controlling transmission of data entered from input means during one wireless call, and controlling to display the received data, and in this constitution, data can be send and received directly between two wireless telephone apparatuses set in call or data communication enable state, and connection to the server and contract with the provider are enabled.